Moved On
by Cujo8705
Summary: Jack and Sam's life together. Meeting Exs along the way
1. Chapter 1

**Jack smiled as he peered into the cages in the pet store, watching the puppies jumping all over each other trying to get his attention. He bent down to pet a German Shepard puppy and then he heard a voice from his past behind him. "Hello Jack. Long time no see." Jack straightened and turned around "Hello Sarah." Then he noticed the little boy standing next to her. "Hi." Jack said with a puzzled look on his face. The little boy smiled at him "I'm Andrew." "Well Andrew, I'm Jack." Andrew looked up at Sarah "Mommy, can I look at the puppies now." "Sure sweetie." Sara said watching Jack's face to check his reaction. She watched a flicker of pain on his face before he quickly hid it behind the O'Neill mask.**

**"How have you been Jack?" "Alright. I'm a General now." "Wow. I just can't picture you riding a desk." "Well. I'm just to beat up to keep going with the kids." "Seeing anyone?" "Yeah, she's great. We're living together and we're going to have a baby in a month or so." "Really. Do you know what your having?" "A girl. Her name's gonna be Grace Elizabeth O'Neill." At that moment two men came walking up "There you are honey. Where's Andrew?" Sarah smiled at the younger man "He's looking at the puppies." The man frowned "Why get his hopes up." Then they noticed Jack and the older man grinned "Hello Jack." "Hello Paul." The younger man stuck out his hand "Albert Donalson." Jack shook his hand "Gen. Jack O'Neill."**

**At that moment they heard a young woman's voice "Told ya we'd find him here Sam." Cassie hugged Jack and then went to look at the animals. Sam walked up, and gave Jack a kiss. "I think when the workers know you by name it's a bad sign Jack." Jack just grinned and shrugged "Well, I'll stop pestering them when we can get a dog." Sam looked over at the others "Hello Sarah." "Hello Sam. So, Jack says your having a girl." Sam shook her head "We don't actually know but Jack says since the baby's not bouncing all over the womb it's like me and has to be a girl." Paul laughed "Well I believe everyone who has ever met Jack agrees with him on hoping it's like you." Jack made a face but laughed like the others, except Albert who didn't seem to like him. Andrew came out of the store and smiled at Sam "Hi, I'm Andrew." Sam grined at him "Hi Andrew, I'm Sam." Cassie came back out "Sam, there's this really cute puppy." Jack smiled triumphantly "See. Even Cass thinks we should get a dog." "Cassie wouldn't be cleaning up after the dog." Jack shrugged and Andrew giggled.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay Paul is Sarah's dad, though I have no idea if it's his actual name. We got a new computer and all my info is locking me out. My muse is awol so if you could review or email. Alberts the husband and of course Andrew the son. I own nothing but I wish I owned Jack.

Abby and Skylar are Mark's kids.Amy is his wife.

Chapter 2-Brothers

Jack watched Sam arguing with Mark from his spot pushing Abby and Skylar on the swing set in the corner of the yard, his frown growing at the hurt on her face. Ever since Mark had found out they were together he had been cold in what little contact he had with them. After finding out about Sam's pregnancy He had shown up at the door with his family demanding to talk to Sam in private.

"Uncle Jack, how come daddy is so mad? I thought babies were a good thing." Abby asked. Amy saw the look on Jack's face and felt it best that she answered.

"Daddy sometimes forgets that Aunt Sam is a grown up and can make her own decesions. He feels like he's supposed to protect her."

"But we like Uncle Jack a lot mommy, so does Aunt Sam. I think daddy needs to stop making her sad." Skylar stated.

Unbeknownst to them Mark and Sam had come out and heard their conversation. Sam smiled at the kids and moved into Jack's arms quickly burying her face in his neck. Mark opened his mouth to comment but stopped when he saw the scowl on his family's faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Moving On Chapter 3

"So what do you want for your birthday?" asked Sam. Jack groaned and rolled over in the bed, pulling the blankets up over his head.

"Come on. I'll let you sleep if you tell me.." He sat up and leaned toward her, whispering in her ear. "Jack!" he chuckled and got out of the bed.

"You asked me what I wanted for my birthday." Jack said, grinning as he headed for the bathroom.

"I'm a little too big to be trying that this year Jack. What else do you want?" she asked.

"Does that mean we can try it next year?" he asked bouncing like a little kid, before she could answer the phone rang.

"O'Neill residence, Sam Carter speaking. Hey Cassie. Uh-huh. Sure, not a problem." While they talked on the phone, Jack slid back into the bed sliding up to spoon behind her kissing her neck. "Cassie that will be... Jack stop it. Cassandra Frasier you and your mother both need to cut that out. Talk to you later. Bye. Jack our goddaughter now thinks we were having sex while I was talking to her."

Jack's smile was unrepentant as he kissed her again, interrupted again bye the phone. "Forcryinoutloud! What? Oh, hi Jacob.Yeah Sam's up. Hold on." He grunted and handed the phone to her.

"Hi dad. No, he has no idea. Thanks Dad. Bye." Sam headed downstairs and found Jack making pancakes in the kitchen.

"So what did Dad want?" he asked stirring the batter.

"To see how the baby is, that kind of stuff." She said cuddling into his side.


End file.
